


救星

by LadyHilde



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHilde/pseuds/LadyHilde





	救星

Warning:RPS！  
NC-19  
含rimming、指交

 

 

“累不累？”

黄景瑜在背后问他。

 

尹昉动作一滞，他满脸卸妆水和洗面奶混合的泡沫，睁不开眼，丝毫没听见来人的脚步声。

 

“还行。”他说，手上拧开开关将那些苦涩的浊水冲走。

他的确有点疲劳，换了谁东奔西跑在闪光灯下端坐好几小时都得够呛。好在明天没工作，他不着急补觉，还有时间泡个热水澡。

 

那么此刻的境况就显得危险。

自己身上脱剩一件衬衣和底裤，站在洗手台前卸妆完毕。黄景瑜倒是齐齐整整，可谁知道他进来是不是问一句累不累这么简单。

 

尹昉沉住气，余光瞄见那小子还在门口杵着，他仰头给自己滴眼药水，刚滴完左边，一只大手从后面贴上来，捧住他的脸颊，接过那个透明小瓶子把剩下的活干了。

 

“眯一会，嗯？”

 

嗯。

尹昉闭了眼，让清凉的药水在眼眶里转悠，黄景瑜另一只手圈住他的腰，抱着他轻轻摇晃，声音热烘烘地贴在耳边。

 

眼睛好受多了。

他一睁开，没被吸收的液体从眼角滑落下来，身后的大型犬从镜子里看见，立马乱摇尾巴：“尹老师哭啦？”

 

“无不无聊。”

“尹老师别伤心啊～”

“闭嘴。”

 

他抹抹脸，镜子里高大帅气的男人把虎牙亮出来，低头往他脖子的凹陷里埋，说话声闷得含含糊糊的：

 

“……把你操哭好不好……？”

 

尹昉脑袋发热，咬着嘴内肉警告他，“别闹！”

 

 

——就要闹。

黄景瑜说话那个没皮没脸的样子，动作可一点都不含糊。

 

他的手掌从腰部往下抚，绕到后头以虎口夹住平角裤管往上猛掀，暴露出莹白的两团圆肉。

 

被他这样一提，裆部那条布料卡得尹昉呼吸不畅，他趁机将胯部推挤过来，清清楚楚，滚烫的一根抵着艺术家的臀缝，恶意满满地磨他。

 

“黄景瑜！”

 

被叫了全名的人伏下身子，边掰开他的腿根边扒住他屁股，掐着臀尖啄了一口。

 

“别别别、”

尹昉自然清楚他要干嘛。

 

尹昉很快又不清楚他要干嘛了。

 

他连着几天缺乏睡眠，精神状态就好像被绑在游乐园的旋转咖啡杯上苦苦煎熬，好不容易停歇下来缓缓，眼前还是歪歪斜斜的重影，黄景瑜赶在这时候掺和进来，又开始拉着他一圈一圈飞快地旋。

他只好彻彻底底地晕过去。

 

 

被压着后颈往镜前趴的时候洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐已经滚落得差不多了，尹昉往前伸手抓挠几下，却只能在镜子上留下几道透明水迹。

他的衬衣被揉至腰际，迷迷糊糊直想骂人：他妈的黄景瑜，衣服是赞助的……

 

小六岁的男人在后面窸窸窣窣，衬衣和底裤全被堆在脚边胡乱踢走。

 

他还来不及发表意见，突然整个人脱力，软下腰来，只做得到死死地掐紧一罐卸妆水，把头埋在自己臂弯里止不住破碎的闷哼。

 

该死、这人在舔他后面。

 

黄景瑜固定住他穿什么都遮掩不了的挺翘屁股，抓紧胯骨，仔细端详饱满果实似的轮廓，然后情不自禁，上前亲吻他艺术家身上的艺术品。

 

“嗯嗯嗯……你别……”

他冒出几个字眼就放弃了，封紧嘴巴由喉底发出语焉不详的呜呜咽咽。

 

黄景瑜用嘴唇包覆住那个凹进去的地方，又吸又咬，尹昉还顾着憋住呻吟，黄景瑜一用上舌头他就受不了地急喘，踮起脚尖把腿根绷得死紧，不知道要躲还是要迎上去追逐那股猛冲直窜的酸麻快意。

他惊慌失措，喉结控制不住地滚动。

 

“呜……”，黄景瑜把舌尖压了进去，“……再、再来、”

 

他舔弄得那圈软肉湿哒哒的，在他眼皮底下一张一翕，露出深处的一点点嫩粉。

 

他停下来。

 

尹昉狠狠抽了抽鼻子，腰肢不自觉摇晃。他完全懵了，他想要舒服，很多很多舒服，而能给他无尽舒服的只有——

 

“景瑜……你能不能……”，他把屁股往后顶，“舔一下。”

 

而他的男朋友——此情此景下更是他的救星，依言对准穴口湿漉漉地轻舔，之后便退开，那地方已经被弄得松软可口，此刻正不甚满足地张合呼吸。

 

尹昉双膝一颤，身体细细抖着就要滑下来，黄景瑜从他湿了一片的臀缝中间抬起头，大手摊开由臀尖贴上去沿着腰部压低的线条往上爬，舞蹈家的脊背弯出一个漂亮的弧度，像只优雅的豹。

 

豹子可没那么好欺负。

 

长于享受的艺术家好不容易清醒些许，直了腰反手撑上石台，腿脚一伸把他男朋友勾到双腿中间来。

 

“偏要闹是吧？”

 

他恶狠狠地咬黄景瑜的鼻尖，唇肉从人中软软地蹭下来，堪堪一相贴就被吮吸得红肿湿润。他们有小半个月没接过吻，黄景瑜的架势像要把他拆了吃掉，边掐了他的乳头边吻他，唾液从嘴角黏糊糊地流到下巴上。

 

尹昉眯着眼，纵容这爱惹祸的坏小子低头凑近，待感觉到胸尖被温暖的硬物咬住才仰了头呼出一口轻喘。

 

黄景瑜把那小块地方含湿了，嫩滑的乳晕加上周围一圈乳肉都吸进嘴里，用舌尖拨弄，生来发甜的嘴像要从他的心脏拧出一小股糖水。尹昉哼哼唧唧，伸手探到他发烫的东西上摸了一把，两根全勃的器官肆意磨蹭。

 

黄景瑜发笑，喷在他胸口一片热气，衔着乳珠大力吸吮起来。

 

 

——有人开始着急了。

 

黄景瑜盯着他，艺术家身上裹了一层薄汗，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，乳头也肉嘟嘟的，大腿和臀部丰满而柔软，利利落落地敞开，让人见了就想痛快地品尝一顿，欲望之神就该照着他的身体来雕刻，他是男版的阿弗洛狄忒。

 

尹昉抬高了膝盖，指尖像点着什么轻快的音符，由阴茎顶端勾勾转转，一路紧贴自己的脆弱部位，两根指头伸进了股缝里。

 

“操。”

 

小六岁的人没见过这种世面，心里燥得不行。

 

大六岁的人——摆出了自己弄的架势，却过半分钟就没了自己弄的耐心，自己弄多羞耻啊……他一急切起来，逻辑思维就会产生一些偏差：

 

他蹭起来点，抓住黄景瑜的腕关节催他把手指插进去。

 

让你弄他，除了乖乖遵命还能怎么样呢。

黄景瑜骨节粗大的手指硬生生捅进去，稍稍活动下就长驱直入，进了一半就见尹昉撑起来拿毛茸茸的头顶蹭自己下巴。

 

那里热乎乎的，黄景瑜的上衣还没来得及脱掉，被他抓出两个皱巴巴的小揪。

 

“嘶……别那样、那样抠、”

他嘟嘟嚷嚷，一头扎进男朋友的衣料里咬紧了下唇。

 

这让黄景瑜简直想——他一开始就是这么想的：把他操哭，狠狠地操哭。

 

他动动关节，怀里的人企图通过缩紧甬道来阻止作乱的手指，却被挖对了地方后夹紧再松开。

 

“还要？”

 

尹昉没工夫回答。

他料到黄景瑜要毫无章法地扩张，没料到下一秒埋进屁股里的手指又卡进一寸，正好顶上令他喉关失守的那一点。

 

他恐慌地扑腾起来，那两根颇具经验的手指熟门熟路地与前列腺打了个照面，却一点都没打算多做前戏……而是慢慢悠悠地，准确无误地，对准那截肠壁一下、又一下。

 

“嗯！唔……你、要是敢、呼……用手指……把我给、嗯、弄、射了……我……操、”

 

黄景瑜笑得整个胸腔在震。

 

尹昉张口就咬——却连牙根都在发软。铺天盖地的冲动往上涌，阴茎高高翘起，胀得通红，前液流得到处都是。

 

他昏了头，想让黄景瑜闭嘴又想让自己闭嘴，乱七八糟，那两只手指锲而不舍地捅他敏感点，快感井喷式嗞嗞燃至全身，他没多久就不行了，完全受不住，直往相反方向逃。可他又能逃到哪里去啊，黄景瑜高高大大地把他圈住了，只有往黄景瑜怀里钻，双腿软软地搭住他的腰，太便宜他了，尹昉恨恨地，一不留神被激出一声小小的尖叫。

 

“尹昉……”

黄景瑜亲他的耳尖。

 

尹昉这当口还能思索着翻出个老生常谈：我比你大六岁呢小黄，你、可、不能、欺负、我……

 

他松开牙关，屁股上绵密的肉微微发颤，那个地方咕啾咕啾地吸着黄景瑜的手指，他舒服得过载，水汽从眼眶里漫出来，哼声带了点软绵绵的哭腔。

 

——不够。

他知道自己的前段在不停地冒水、可是那还不够，远远不够。

 

黄景瑜这人怎么回事啊，硬成那样了还不肯进来，火辣辣地蹭在他腿肉上，弄得他尾椎发软，满脑子热切的渴望。

 

黄景瑜今天第二次停下来。

 

尹昉弓起腰背，那股甜蜜的快意瞬间不见了，他委屈得要哭出来，被活生生放缓的释放让他错觉不论前面还是后面都要坏掉了……就差那么几下。

 

他呼吸急促地凑上来亲他，胡乱缠住他的舌头。

 

“嘘嘘嘘……”黄景瑜哄小孩似的哄他。

 

他托起艺术家浑圆的屁股，阴茎对准穴口蛮横地捅进去，肥厚的顶端撑开肠壁，嫩肉被撑开，变形，柱体急速抹平褶皱，填满一切手指未能满足他的地方，直接冲撞上那块发胀的软肉心。

 

——霎那间激起延缓纾解的连锁反应，尹昉全身一僵，腰部连至穴肉狠狠抽搐几下，射出几股透白的浊液。

 

他几乎没了明晰的意识，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落，舌尖探出嘴角，整个人被操软了，断断续续地抽泣，神经像被扯过了弹性限度，又瞬间没了拉力颤颤巍巍往回缩。

 

黄景瑜把他钉进镜子和台面形成的三角区域，捞过胯骨就往里深顶。

 

“尹老师——该我了。”


End file.
